Always and Finally
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: She's always been his, he's always been her's. They finally can show each other they are. What happened after the Bourbon and ascending the stairs in 6B?


Always and Finally

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe Sadly!

Spoilers: 6B, Subject 13, Season 1 Episodes

I'd like to dedicate this to noz4a2, she's been a big inspiration for my current on-going series. Thanks girl for everything.

* * *

><p>The stairs creaked as they ascended up each wooden step, Olivia felt Peter's hand in hers as she led him up. Peter followed as if he was following her into the field, always trusting and always calm. She felt his fingers gently squeeze hers, his thumb rubbing soft circles into the back of her palm. Part of her smiled, he was nervous and she guessed about as much as she was but he hadn't spent a lifetime perfecting the talents of hiding it.<p>

Getting upstairs, she stopped as Peter turned out the hall light. His room was on the third floor, she knew he was shutting everything down for the night before they ascended upstairs. He turned her and there was a softness in his eyes, cupping her cheek, Peter let his whisper come from mere centimeters away as he stood close to her.

"Nothing has to happen tonight, I'll wait as long as you want."

She smiled, his gentle nature that laid under the rough, con man exterior always fascinated her. She knew he cared for her deeply if not loved her, but Peter Bishop wouldn't utter such words till she said them first. He had made one thing clear from his behavior when asking what they should do...she set the pace in this new found relationship not him.

"What if it's not about want but need?" She found his eyes, "the need to take back the last piece of my life, the need to know what happiness feels like." Her whispers were heard and his eyes gave a soft glow, adding to his glimmer which she was accepting minute by minute. Peter knew she'd run if she saw it, would distance himself till she said it wasn't there so she lied. The lie that would be her last because in truth it was the last piece of him she needed to accept and the care he was showing her made it entirely possible. "Will you deny me that?"

"Nothing, I'll deny you nothing...ever." He leaned down and kissed her, Olivia smiled as he pulled back and took her hand.

* * *

><p>The steps towards the third floor were silent, as if no more music had to be heard because they were making the final journey through loneliness. When morning came, there would only be them...not him or her but them, Peter and Olivia, Olivia and Peter...a couple. They would be friends and partners during the day and lovers who shared moments at night. He was her trusted confidant and he was once again hers, lies would cease after that night and with morning would come new truth. Old lives buried, a single new life born...what affected him would affect her and vice versa. Olivia knew she was giving up her entire being to this one man who didn't even belong but she knew he was her one.<p>

The hallway was lit only by a lamp in the hall, Peter stopped at a door. "Bathroom, in case you need it later. This house will get you lost, I don't want to have to rescue you again."

She chuckled, "would you?"

"Always," he gave her another kiss that nearly made her groan in ecstasy, he was a great kisser and if he made her want him by mere kiss then she shuttered to think what he would be like as a lover.

Looking around, she smiled. "Let me guess, room at the far end...farthest from Walter and reality?"

"You know me too well Olivia Dunham!" He chuckled and took her hand, leading her to the room at the end of the hall.

Peter watched her, he wanted her comfortable in the space she was in. He didn't want her to never feel like his room, which no one had entered before except he and Walter, couldn't be a sanctuary. He hoped in future days the room would be theirs, they could rearrange it and make it a mix between them...a room that was theirs. Olivia looked around the room and he let her, watching as she undid her scarf and pea coat. The black and gray materials were placed on the chair beside one of the nightstands. Part of him felt slighted that he was unable to divest her of the items himself but her suit gave him more than enough to undo.

"It's not elaborate..."

"But it screams Peter Bishop," Olivia smiled and looked at him, "gonna stand there all night or are you going to join me?" The twinkle in her eye was enough to move his legs, he walked over to her and bent down to the floor, she chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Removing your boots," he looked up, blue orbs meeting olive green. "We're going to go slow and make this last till sunrise."

"That's a long time."

"There's a lot to discover." He slipped off her left boot and the sock followed, placed inside. The right boot was placed beside the left, the sock inside as well.

* * *

><p>Olivia let her hands run down his arms and fall to his waist. Peter felt her hands underneath his sweater through the shirt he had on. They were warm and welcoming, something that not many saw in Olivia. To most agents she was tough and had no emotions, nearly robotic a few had said. What many didn't know was that she was pure lava, tightly wrapped up in solid rock till she was ready to be let go. When the eruption happened, it could anger or passion, strength or sadness. Tonight he saw only passion and strength, happiness and willingness.<p>

The green sweater was pulled over his head and he leaned in to kiss her neck, he knew she was smiling. "I love your smiles, they are rare and I enjoy receiving them."

When eyes met again, she smiled. "I'll smile more for you." Her whisper was a promise and he let himself unbutton her blazer, pushing it away before folding it and placing it aside. Again, another kiss was met but by her. The exchange was something secret between them, a chance to uncover not just their bodies but their minds. "I stopped wearing jeans at work because you wouldn't stop staring at my ass." She chuckled and he smiled.

"Well it's shaped great."

Laughter filled the room and Olivia shook her head, kissing him as she began to pull the t-shirt over his head. Peter watched her eyes roam over his chest, her hands following as she let her photographic memory take a hold of every detail of his physique. "I starred that fight time I woke you, our first official case."

"Which one?"

"Penrose case."

He chuckled and leaned in, "want to know a secret?" Her eyes sparkled so he continued, "I know they did and I didn't mind...after all, what guy says 'stop' to a hot woman at his door needing him for something."

* * *

><p>She laughed and shook her head, her breath hitching as he began to undo her shirt buttons. Her eyes went from holding laughter to anxiety, he went slow to appease her. The final button undone and he peeled it away from her and her arms. Finally seeing what she was so afraid of him actually seeing...the scars given to her by his father. They dotted her elbows, both sides and about an inch both north and south of the bend. He tried to run his finger over them but she shook her head. "Please...don't."<p>

That set off alarm bells in his head, Peter realized the scars made her self-conscious but to him she was perfect. The scars a sign of survival and triumph over pain, not usage as a lab rat or a secret keeper. He stood up and pulled her up gently, Olivia got a look of question in her eyes. Peter picked her up and immediately her hands went to his arm and shoulder to keep herself safe, he laid her on the bed before laying down beside her.

"Trust me." He whispered and kissed her, moving his hand down he gently slid his fingers across all the scars. The entire time, his eyes never left hers. "You're beautiful."

"I'm not."

He knew she really felt like she wasn't, it was left to him to reassure her she was beautiful in every sense of the word. "They aren't scars or reminders of pain...they're badges of triumph, signs of survival where no one else would have succeeded. We would have given him what he wanted but you didn't, you fought him till the end and that's what makes you so much better than him." He looked down, "you're perfect, beautiful inside and out. Your heart gives so much love to Ella, so much compassion to victims." Peter kissed her arm before looking up again, "your mind does things no one else can do...what others envy for." Finally he kissed her shoulder and neck, "you say you aren't beautiful but you are...so much, your scars are signs of survival...not things to hide."

* * *

><p>Olive eyes began to sparkle once again as he kissed her, Olivia smiled and let her forehead rest against his. "How do you do that...take what I say and turn it around?"<p>

"Just a gift." He smiled and kissed her nose, nipping it gently with his teeth. "Your turn."

She chuckled, "if you expect a speech, you're out of luck."

"A secret." He felt her hands already going to his pants and the zipper made it's way down, he heard it clearly.

"I hate the color yellow but I love the color blue...they remind me of eyes on a boy I once knew."

The jeans had been lost and so he was just in his boxers while she had so much to loose. He began on her pants as he asked her a question. "Nick Lane?"

"No, the boy...I just remember his face. I don't remember his name, I do remember that he made me feel safe. I met him in Jacksonville during the Trials." Her hips rose off the bed to allow him to pull the slacks down and place them aside.

Peter chuckled, "should I feel gratitude towards him or jealousy?" He kissed her cheek and down her neck.

"Both," she gasped as he hit the spot between her neck and shoulder, "Peter..."

"I think I like that spot," he looked at her and she smiled despite her chest heaving. "How many have found it as fast?"

"You're really asking me that?" She rolled her eyes and he leaned down, kissing her as he waited. "None, it took them the third or fourth time."

* * *

><p>Peter pulled the ponytail away, allowing her blond locks to slide across the pillow. "I wasn't expecting it."<p>

"I know," she smiled, "you were expecting behind my ear." His eyes narrowed, "I have her memories...still, I can't get rid of them like I could John's. Just so you're aware...in case I do something like actually hit a target like I did before."

"You have horrible aim."

She smirked, "not anymore...that means I can actually hit you now." Fingers pinched his side and he leaned down, kissing 'that' spot to made her stop. She did and released a moan, Peter let his hand slide under her, fingers niftily undoing her bra clasps. The black material soon joined her shirt and Peter admired the perfection before him.

His right hand found her left breast, testing the weight and it fit perfectly into his palm. He was beginning to think that Olivia had been created just especially for him, separate universes be damned. Looking up, her head was to the side and she was getting that same look she had when experiencing an orgasm through Nick Lane their first year. Peter let his tongue circle her right breast, making smaller and smaller circles till he latched onto her nipple and sucked. Moans of pleasure came out of the agent's mouth and Peter knew she was enjoying his ministrations.

Releasing her breast, he let his hand snake down to her panties, the black material familiar from their very first meeting when she submerged herself in a tank of water. His hand slipped under and between, she was wet and willing. A gasp escaped her mouth and her eyes flew open as he let a finger slip into her, her eyes locked with his as he began the slow strokes, pushing a second finger in. Finally, Peter let his fingers still over a single spot he knew from knowing too much anatomy, pressing in she came undone. Gasps and groans of pleasure filled the air of the room.

Peter felt the strain of his boxers and knew the slow pace was about ready to step up a notch. Olivia looked at him, her high finally coming down. Her whisper was something he had always hoped to be on her lips as the throaty and husky tone said it all. "Peter...please."

* * *

><p>Gently, Peter slipped off her panties and dropped them on the other side of the bed. His boxers followed and as he leaned over her, weight settling mostly on his arms, he kissed her. Olivia felt his kisses, they were tiny promises that peppered her skin from her nose to her cheek, her neck and shoulder all filled with silent promises of 'I'll be here' and 'I love you' and 'never hide from me'. She felt finally, understanding the difference between making love and sex...care and compassion the underlying foundation of passion.<p>

A tiny whimper escaped her as she felt him pull away, her eyes followed him and she saw him lean over to his nightstand. She knew all too well what he was going for and she smiled, he didn't know she was on birth control and always had been since her junior year of college. His mind was focused on her, knowing a baby wasn't needed at that moment. However, despite the thought it didn't stop Olivia from smiling at the idea of one day cradling their child. It was forever, until something tore them apart...her and him, they were forever. He unwrapped the condom and slid it on, Olivia watched the entire time...overwhelmed with the idea she was first in his eyes.

She let herself gasp as he slid into her, it had been years she reminded herself. Years of loneliness and questions of if she would ever find someone. Months of work and pain, of alternates and different universes. All that left the moment their bodies became one...all that was left was them, not Peter or Olivia but them both, Peter and Olivia. In that moment, as he showered her with love she knew he'd never spent this much detail and time with her alternate. The woman didn't have the patience, that she knew full well...in that moment he was hers and only hers.

Their movements were slow, a soft melody floating through the empty Victorian house. Peter found her eyes and smiled, kissing her gently. Olivia smiled at him, her hands entwining with his...finally filling her life, in his arms she was whole with nothing missing or left wanting anything. It was beautiful, what they had so far...she'd never known anything as beautiful as being with Peter. The warmth moved through her body, the screw tightening as ecstasy took over.

"Peter..." she moaned as the waves took her higher, she ignore the openness she felt at fear of crossing over. His hand on her cheek made her open her eyes, she found blue orbs right before he tucked his head between her neck and shoulder. His body was starting to grow rigid, movements were jerky...he was on the edge of that same cliff she had previous occupied. "Peter..." his name whispered from her lips was enough to push him over into the ocean.

"Livia..." he groaned and stilled, releasing himself into the latex surrounding him. Finally he couldn't hold himself up anymore and rolled to the side. Olivia watched him as he disposed of the condom and traces of their lovemaking. She burrowed under blankets as he returned, pulling her into his arms as the white sheet covered his body.

* * *

><p>Settling against him, Olivia propped herself up on an elbow and smiled down at him. Her hand traced the light dusting of hair on his chest. "Hi."<p>

"Hi." Peter grinned when she leaned down and kissed him, "you're beautiful."

"I'm sweaty and sticky."

"You're perfect." A hand brushed through her hair and she laid her head on his chest. Peter asked her a question as she laid there. "Do you have nightmares?"

She nodded, "most nights...I haven't stopped since I came back." Olivia picked up her head, brushing his cheek with her hand, "I hope you have the magic touch and make them go away."

"I'll try...no promises." Her head returned to his chest, listening to his heart.

"It's beautiful...this, us." She smiled, "you and I...no one else to interfere. No pasts to stop us, no hurt...all lies finished." Pulling her head up, she let her olive eyes look him over...the glimmer still there. "I lied before, you do glimmer but I've grown used to it. I'm not scared of it anymore."

Peter kissed her, "I never want you to be scared of me. Get some sleep Sweetheart."

* * *

><p>The house was silent, two lovers asleep and content after a long journey to each other. Morning came and with it the sound of the front door opening and closing. Peter only pulled Olivia closer and kissed her head, unaware she was discovering a part of herself hidden away in a memory,<p>

A boy standing across from a sitting girl, a field of tulips surrounding them both. She was crying, the flowers had smoke coming from them. The boy stood unafraid as he showed her the drawing in his hands.

_"My name's Peter."_

_She smiled, "mine's Olivia."_

He sat beside her, spoke with her and took her hand. One the way back to the daycare they discovered each other's names...Peter Bishop and Olivia Dunham. They didn't know as they walked back together that one day the journey would be complete, that they'd fall in love and be each other's soul mate. Time would never tell till one shining morning when olive eyes met blue over coffee and breakfast.

* * *

><p>Raising her head, Olivia looked at Peter, "it was your alternate...he was the boy who made me feel safe."<p>

A plate breaking in the kitchen made them both turn to see Walter staring at them. "I never thought you'd remember."

"Remember what Walter?" Peter looked at his father.

"That you met...six months after I took Peter, at the daycare."

Both looked at each other, Peter just smiled. "It was me...not him, I don't feel jealous anymore." Leaning over, he kissed her. "You've always been mine."

"Always.

* * *

><p>AN: I thought I'd finally join the 6B community, a season late I know but hey...better late than never. I hope you all enjoyed, please review.


End file.
